Vαlιеntе
by ElyRnz
Summary: "Sasuke es como el fuego. Ella es como el carbón que sucumbe ante su poder para lograr arder mejor juntos. Llámala tonta, ingenua y hasta molesta pero para amarle, Sakura Haruno nunca fue cobarde ¿Y tu Sasuke?"


© Obviamente, Naruto no es mío

**V****α****lιеn****t****е****  
**_By: Paix Ryls_**  
_****_**

.

.

.

«Me quiero morir»

Fue lo que pensó Sakura el día que lo vio partir.

Porque con él se iba todo. Y supo que no podría detenerlo. Aunque lo intentara y suplicara. A pesar de que esa noche lloro y grito cuanto lo amaba. No sirvió de nada; había sido como querer aprisionar el humo con las manos. Inútil y sin sentido. Solía ser así cuando se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenía doce años y ya le quería. Tenía doce años y él le rompía el corazón.  
_  
Cuatro años fueron suficientes para hacerle ver que jamás pudo sanarlo.  
_  
Porque quiso aprender a vivir sin él, pero nunca logro hacerlo. Y comenzaba a ser cansado preguntarse cada noche, cuando los demás dormían tranquilamente y sus miedos acudían a ella, cuando la luna se alzaba en lo alto haciéndole rememorar _esa_ noche, cual era la razón para amarlo. El motivo por el que lo anhelaba tanto. La motivación para soñarlo a su lado. Porque simplemente no lograba olvidarlo.

Sin embargo, sus cuestionamientos siempre son inútiles. No existe respuesta para ellos. Y Sakura lo sabía. Es entonces cuando ella llora y se maldice. Una y otra vez. Siempre que su corazón cede.

No tiene lógica. Amarlo era absurdo.

Se suponía el amor debía ser _bonito_. Lograr volver el mundo color de rosa. Se cree que el amor es una sensación hermosa. Algo que te hace sentir mejor. Eso es lo que la gente solía decir; que el amor es eso que te hace suspirar y sonreír. Que es lo mejor que le puede pasar a las personas; encontrar a la persona indicada y amarse eternamente.

Pero con él todo era diferente.

Debía olvidarlo. Quiso hacerlo. Y lo intento.

A pesar de que el rostro de Sasuke parecía estar tatuado en su cabeza. Sorprendiéndola cuando ella menos lo quería, evocando las memorias que a veces optaba por borrar. Las palabras dichas _aquella _noche ensordecían sus oídos, cegaban sus sentidos, doblegaban a su corazón. Mandando al diablo a su voluntad.

Lo recordó siempre. Cada día. Durante tanto tiempo.

_Tiene diecisiete años y aun le ama. Tiene diecisiete años y ya sabe que le amara siempre._

Y aunque el amor que Sakura siente por Sasuke no era bien visto por lo demás, porque es un amor distinto, uno al que _no_ están acostumbrados, uno que resulta difícil reconocer, no por eso _deja_ de ser amor. De ese que alimenta al alma, el mismo que logra aumentar el ritmo cardiaco, el que en ocasiones seca la garganta, un amor loco y apasionado, un amor que no todos tienes la oportunidad de sentir.  
Y si bien la gente dice que debía dejar de quererle porque no es bueno, sano y ni siquiera lo mejor. Ella lo hace. Lo quiere. Porque a pesar de ser una niña tiene el coraje necesario para enfrentarse a todo por él. Porque es lo suficientemente _valiente_ para no dejarse vencer. Porque a la hora de amarlo nunca fue cobarde.

Sí, es probable que el amor que Sakura tiene por Sasuke no deba existir. Pero… Existe.

Todos lo saben. Pocos lo aceptan. Y nadie puede decir lo contrario. _No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver_.

No hacía falta que Sakura gritara a los cuatro vientos que aún le ama.

_Se nota_ cuando ella baja la mirada al pasar por el barrio Uchiha, porque cuando alguien lo nombraba ella mira hacia el cielo, como si ahí lo fuera a encontrar, como si fuera suficiente saber que al menos puede compartir un mismo techo con él.

_Se siente_ cuando el ánimo inunda su interior después de haber tenido breves noticias del moreno. Y lograba contagiárselo a cualquiera con el que cruzara palabra. Porque después de todo, cada latido que da su corazón posee nombre y apellido.

_Se escucha_ en ocasiones, en las que ella se permite sentir dolor y los suaves gemidos causados por el sufrimiento se escapan de entre sus labios rosas. Por las noches en las que pronuncia su nombre entre sueños.

_Se ve_ puesto que _aquellas_ sonrisas habían desaparecido y el brillo del que acostumbraban gozar sus ojos ahora estaba opacado. Ella había aprendido a vivir con el dolor y aun así se esforzaba para volverlo a ver, por lo menos un solo día.

Lo sabían y tonto era el que no deducía que Sakura Haruno siempre pertenecería al joven Uchiha.

Lo ama. Por razones que para muchos no significaban nada. Porque para ella vivir se había vuelto una rutina sin él. Lo ama y nadie tiene derecho a reprochárselo. Porque estaba harta de ser feliz _a medias_. Porque jamás lograría sacarse aquella sensación. Lo ama y ha sido tan ingenua para creer en lo que le había dicho. Porque ella había estado deseado tanto el momento de poder volver a estar a su lado. Lo ama aunque quizás es una tonta. Porque al final resulto una trampa. Porque como siempre descubrió que Sasuke la vuelve débil y le hace daño.

Lo ama.

Sasuke era como el fuego. Y así como el carbón sucumbia ante su poder para lograr arder mejor juntos, así era Sakura. Eran como la enfermedad y la medicina. Como el momento en que la noche es más oscura y poco después amanece. Era como morir sufriendo y luego renacer… Así es cuando estaban juntos.

«Voy a morir»

Piensa Sakura. Jadea. Cae al suelo derrotada. Las lágrimas escapan de sus ojos. Quiere morir. Dejar de sentir. Pero _él_ no lo permite. Recrea las escenas una y otra y otra vez como si aún no las supiera de memoria. Parece disfrutar de su agonía. Le ha revelado todo y se siente inútil. Solo quiere que Naruto pueda perdonarla. Ha sido tan estúpida. Había estado esperando el momento de volver a verlo que al final no imagino que se trataba de un simple ardid. No había excusas, era débil, la porfía con la que anhelaba volver a estar a su lado la había llevado hasta esa situación. Su vida se acaba y aun ahí… le ama.

«Voy a morir»

.

.

.

«Mierda»

Es lo que piensas por un momento.

Eres Sasuke Uchiha. Ultimo sobreviviente de uno de los clanes más prestigiosos con los que cuenta la aldea oculta de la hoja. Tienes apenas diecisiete años y cargas un peso enorme en tu conciencia. Uno con el que frecuentemente crees que ya no puedes. Has hecho más cosas malas que buenas. Probablemente no estás orgulloso de nada. Pero aun así nunca verán que te arrepientas.

Huiste de tu villa. Asesinaste a tu hermano. Intentaste acabar con la vida de tus compañeros de equipo, las únicas personas a las que le interesabas, esos que estuvieron siguiendo cualquier rastro tuyo durante cuatro años o más, los mismos que en muchas ocasiones arriesgaron su vida solo para intentar llevarte de regreso _a casa_.

Eres un desgraciado.

Ellos por fin lograron lo que tanto desearon. Habías vuelto. Regresaste a Konoha… pero lo hiciste con la única intención de terminar con todos los lazos que te unieran a esa villa de mierda.

Esa era tu intención. El único motivo por el cual estabas de vuelta. Cerrabas tu cabeza a los recuerdos, negabas cualquier sentimiento. Solo tenías un plan: Vengarte.

Ese era el camino que tú habías elegido. Acabarías con aquellos que iniciaron tu pesadilla. Vengarías a Itachi y todo tu clan.  
Todo aquel que hubiese tenido que ver con la masacre lo pagaría. Matarías a cualquiera que intentara interponerse en tu camino, castigarías a culpables o inocentes; daba igual. Estabas dispuesto a asesinar a Naruto en el proceso. A tu mejor amigo. Al futuro Hokage de La aldea oculta de la Hoja. Acabarías con toda esperanza que la gente tuviera. Volverías cenizas su maldita voluntad de fuego.

Y la conociéndola…sabias que intentaría interponerse, querría ayudarlo aunque tuviera que hacer algo sumamente estúpido para hacerlo. Todavía era imprudente. Y siempre dejaba que sus sentimentalismos ganaran.  
Seguramente terminaría poniendo en riesgo su vida.

Al final, tendrías que acabar con ellatambién.

Tu último objetivo era hacerle sentir a la aldea oculta de Konoha el mismo dolor que tú sentías. Querías ver el dolor en sus ojos, ese mismo que tú has estado cargando por tanto tiempo. Vivirían en carne propia tu pesadilla…

Ese había sido tu plan. ¡Ese había sido tu plan!

_¿En qué momento cambio todo?_

El cielo ya se está tiñendo de rojo. Es la hora del crepúsculo. El viento no sopla, o al menos no logras sentirlo. Parece ser que el tiempo acaba de detenerse, el silencio resulta abrumador pues hacia apenas unos segundos los gritos habían estado perforando tus oídos. Entonces la verdad cae sobre tus hombros sorprendiéndote por un instante, logrando que sientas nauseas…

Esos gritos habían estado saliendo de tu boca.

¡¿Cuándo jodidos dejaste que todo eso pasara?

Corres. Corres tan rápido como te lo permiten tus piernas. Te duele el cuerpo, pues has estado luchando. Ya no tienes chakra. Tu vista esta cansada. Te maldices una y otra vez como si todo el dolor que sientes no fuera suficiente. Pero la escena que está delante de ti es más aguda que cualquier daño físico. Y por primera vez sientes miedo. Mucho miedo.

Te habías enterado tarde de la verdad. Habías sido tan ciego y tan estúpido para creer todo lo que te habían dicho. Habías sido tan ingenuo. Y todo lo que estaba pasando no era más que tu culpa. El humo que salía de las casa de Konoha era provocado por el fuego que tu llevaste a la villa. Los niños que corrían asustados lo hacían después de ver como su hogar era destruido.

¡Es tu culpa, Sasuke!

Creíste en cada una de las palabras de aquellos a los que _no_ le interesabas. Esos que solo estuvieron al pendiente de tu poder, los que ambicionaban tu potencial como shinobi y nada más. Creíste en Orochimaru cuando te ofreció poder. Creíste cuando te dijo que el seguir en la villa te haría débil. Dejaste que fuera el primero en engañarte.  
Confiaste en Madara cuando te conto _su _verdad. Permitiste que terminara por destrozar todo aquello en lo que creías. Condescendiste a ser tan solo su marioneta y ni siquiera te habías percatado de ello.

Manipularte resulto tan sencillo. Que te asqueas de ti mismo.

Fuiste tan idiota como para dejar todo lo que alguna vez valió la pena por poder. Fuiste tan cabrón como para dañar a los que te amaban. Fuiste tan estúpido para dejar con vida al único que te estaba utilizando.

Te habías convertido en un títere. Un maniquí. Que hacía y creía todo lo que su dueño quería.

Y lloras.

No, no por culpabilidad o sentimentalismos baratos. No por arrepentimiento. No por el daño que has causado. No por vengarte. Lloras de coraje, de la rabia que sientes en ese momento, porque después de todo eres más débil de lo que pensabas. Porque no valió la pena todo lo que hiciste. Lloras porque sabes que caíste demasiado bajo. Más abajo del infierno. Lo odiabas. Y antes de que mueras te ibas a llevar contigo a ese hijo de puta. Debías hacerlo. Al menos para recuperar tu honor. Si es que todavía quedaba poco de él.

_— "Al final… todo se resume a ella, Sasuke-kun"_

Bastardo. Desgraciado. Mal nacido. Esas palabras quedaron tan grabadas. Como el hierro en carne viva.  
Recuerdas su sonrisa socarrona cuando se despojo de la máscara, recuerdas el latir de tu corazón cuando fue develándote cada uno de sus secretos, cada uno de _tus_ errores, te acuerdas del tono de su voz, burlándose del patético modo con el que ella te llamaba. Y fue como juntar gasolina con fuego.

Gritaste, perdiste el control. Y él solo sonrió. Rio frente a ti. Pisoteando tu dignidad. Tu orgullo. Seguías siendo un _niño_ de apenas dieciséis años. Eras el juguete con el que había estado jugando los últimos meses. Cumpliste con aquello que te pidió. Invadiste Konoha y desataste el terror. Solo fallaste en una cosa. Y ahora ya no le servías. Se había cansado de ti.

_— "Es patética. Tan patética como lo fuiste tú, queriendo vengar a Itachi"_Lo odiabas. Te odiabas. Y sin embargo, por todo lo que te conto, descubriste una cosa: Sakura seguía amándote. No lo merecías. El amor que ella demostraba por ti no lo merecías. Ella no merecía todo lo que había sufrido. Sakura Haruno no merecía lo que le estaba pasando.

El destino estaba siendo injusto.

¿Por qué había creído en _eso_?

Había sido tan inocente para caer en su juego. Y la conciencia te dice que tú tuviste que ver en eso. Si te hubieras atrevido a desengañarla, si te hubieras atrevido a hacerle ver que no la amabas. Si le hubieras _mentido_ cuando aun podías hacerlo. Si hubieras tenido el valor de enfrentarla cuando la tuviste frente a tus ojos.

Sakura seguía siendo débil, sus sentimientos la hacían vulnerable. Liquidarla pudo haber sido tan sencillo. Si al menos hubieras _podido_ hacerlo.

_— "Al final… todo se resume a ella, Sasuke-kun"_

Te atormentas pensando en ella. Madara era un desgraciado. Descubrió la mejor forma de llevar a cabo su plan. Acabo por matar dos pájaros de un tiro. ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar todo eso?

Llegaste a Konoha dispuesto a matar a cualquier que se interpusiera en tu venganza. Volviste siendo un victimario y terminaste siendo una víctima más.

Fuiste tan ingenuo. Sakura fue tan ingenua.

Sonríes. Son patéticos.

Tu por creer que la forma en la que sobrevivías era suficiente. Ella por pensar que todo _eso_ había sido verdad ¿Tanto te amaba? ¿Estaba dispuesta a sufrir todo eso por ti? La garganta se te seca. Tambaleas un poco pues estás sumamente agotado ¿de dónde sacas fuerzas? Cierras los ojos con ímpetu… es por ella.

Itachi frecuentaba decir que cuando estuvieras a punto de morir toda tu vida pasaría por tu cabeza. En ese entonces solías cuestionarte dos cosas: Si él estaba diciendo la verdad y que sería lo que tú verías. Ahora tienes la respuesta.

Itachi _nunca_ te mintió.

Y solo puedes percibirla a ella.

Porque solo cuando pertenecías a Konoha habías vivido. Porque solo Sakura logro, aunque tú no quisieras, darle _color_ a tu existencia. Porque fue ella quien te mostro que no todo tenía que ser blanco o negro. Que podías ser feliz si tan solo hubieras querido. Fue al lado de Naruto y la Haruno cuando verdaderamente eras feliz. Cuando tu corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el de ellos y las medias sonrisas se escabullían entre tus labios. Fue la peli rosada con la que redescubriste esos sentimientos que creías muertos. Fue ella por quien sentías una necesidad de protegerla, fue ella quien sacaba el lado humano de tu persona, fue ella quien había logrado que te sintieras querido… Pero el miedo a perderlo todo te cegó y huiste. Te negaste a admitir tus sentimientos, tus necesidades. Fuiste cobarde.

Si hubieras sido más inteligente habrías podido apreciar que el verdadero poder estaba junto a ellos.

Que Kakashi te revelaría como ser un mejor shinobi.

Que Naruto te mostraría como ser un gran amigo.

Que junto a Sakura aprenderías a ser un buen hombre.

Y segundo a segundo podías verla a ella. En tu cabeza parecía incluso tangible. Rememorando viejos recuerdos. Cuando eran unos niños y te perseguía a todas partes creyendo que tu no lo sabías. Cuando festejo efusivamente al saber que formarían parte del equipo siete. Cuando lloro sobre tu pecho creyendo que habías muerto. Observabas las sonrisas, las miradas, escuchabas las palabras de aliento, de preocupación, de felicidad… la sentías más nítidamente que antes.

Justo ahora te dabas cuenta que separados podían no ser nada. Juntos creaban un todo.

Y notas tu corazón golpear contra tu pecho. Quieres desaparecer el nudo en tu garganta. Sientes la tibieza de las lagrimas recorrer tus mejillas.

¿Te arrepientes de todo lo que has hecho?

Por supuesto que no.

Es, después de todo, la única forma en la que has visto la verdad. Fue la única forma en la que lograste quitarte la venda de los ojos. Es tu última oportunidad para reconocer que ser humano no tiene porque hacerte menos poderoso. Que no hace falta negarte a lo inevitable. Es el momento para demostrar que también puedes ser _valiente_.

Haz corrido como si tu vida dependiera de ello y de hecho así es. Has estado muriendo poco a poco desde el día en el que te fuiste de tu hogar. Si permites que algo le suceda a ella estarías acabando contigo mismo, con la única esperanza que te queda para poder volver a vivir. Y ahora te encuentras con lo que venias temiendo, con esa imagen que abofetea tu cordura.

Madara está frente a Sakura.

El miedo te paraliza. Los gritos dejan de salir de tu garganta. Ya no lloras. Quizás ni siquiera respiras. Recuerdas el día en el que el miedo jugo en tu contra en el valle de la muerte. Esa ocasión habías podido sacarla del peligro. Esta vez tiene que ser igual.

¿En qué momento comenzaste a correr? ¿Cuándo pensaste siquiera en ello?

Escuchas claramente el jadeo de ella. El golpe que había estado esperando no logro tocarla siquiera…

—Sasuke-kun… — No puedes verla pero sabes sus jades han sido abiertos completamente. — ¿Sasuke-kun? — pregunta como si fueras otra ilusión. Como si hubiera sido engañada nuevamente. Como si el genjutsu al que había estado sometida no hubiese terminado.

Pero esta vez eres real. Esta vez es cierto. Estas ahí. Frente a ella. Protegiéndola de Madara, porque para desgracia de este, tú también sabes ser un hijo de perra. Él está sorprendido, definitivamente no esperaba eso. Nadie lo esperaba. Su mirada se dirige a tu pecho; donde su ataque se ha impactado. Por supuesto estas mal herido, pero ni siquiera sientes dolor. Prefieres disfrutar su cara de desconcierto, eliges deleitarte con saber que has arruinado sus planes. Y sonríes de medio lado. Sintiendo como el aire comienza a faltarte.

— ¡SASUKE! ¡SAKURA! — se escucha un grito desesperado.

Escupes un hilo de sangre. El dobe por fin llega. Va a ser un buen Hokage. Sabe cómo debe cuidar a la villa. Madara te empuja justo a tiempo para detener un golpe del rubio. Caes sobre los brazos extendidos de Sakura. Ella te mira llorosa.

—Deja de… llorar, Sa-ku-ra. —exiges, aunque esta vez tu tono de voz suena más a una petición. No quieres quedarte con esa imagen; tiene el cabello revuelto y ojeras bajo los ojos. Pero aun así es ella. Haruno. Se limpia las lágrimas de un manotazo y comienza a intentar sanarte. No le importa estar cerca de la batalla. No piensa en que puede salir lastimada. Solo se concentra en ti. Solo ustedes importan.

— ¿Por qué Sasuke? — gimotea reprochándotelo. — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Sigues siendo… una molestia… he. — opinas y sus ojos se abren brillosos. Puedes distinguir sus largas pestañas, puedes escuchar el latir de sus corazones, sientes la sangre recorrer tu barbilla. Sakura baja la mirada apenada. Puedes percibir como su chakra comienza a fundirse con el tuyo. No esta tan mal. De hecho se siente bien. Correcto. Tu vista se está haciendo borrosa. Escuchas más gritos. Por fin han llegado los refuerzos. No quieres morir hasta verlo caer a él también.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? Contesta… ¡Esta vez no puedes dejarme! ¿Me escuchas? ¡No me vas a dejar de nuevo! ¿Sasuke? — la escuchas. Esta histérica. Ella nunca va a cambiar. Siempre supiste que ella no debió quererte. — ¡Te amo! — solloza. Y sus lágrimas caen sobre tu rostro mezclándose con las tuyas. — Maldita sea ¡Responde!

Toses ese líquido viscoso de color rojo y ella guarda silencio. Quieres decirle que lo sabes. Que siempre lo supiste. Pero las palabras se pierden en tu garganta. El ruido comienza a desaparecer. Hasta que te es imposible escuchar cualquier cosa. Esperas que Naruto pueda ganar esa batalla y conociéndolo así será. Es el ninja número uno en sorprender. El mechón rosa también se desvanece poco a poco. El flujo de chakra de Sakura continúa combinándose con el tuyo. Sonríes.

— Sakura… —murmuras suavemente. Y ella jadea. Te mira con el brillo que irradian sus ojos, te regala una sonrisa. Esa que solo revelaba frente a ti. Notas su aliento sobre tu frente, sus labios tocar tu piel… — Gracias.

—De nada… Sasuke-kun.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Qué les puedo decir? Creo que esta vez me ha gustado. A pesar de que la parte de Sakura me enfurece cada que la leo pues no me agrada mucho la narración, pero lo demás creo que es mediantemente bueno.  
Es un One-shot para el concurso del **FC SasuSaku de NU**. Obviamente dudo que gane. Pero aun así será un placer competir contra las _grandes_.

Sobre el final tengo que confesar que por un momento me negaba a matar a Sasuke. Después me obligue a hacerlo y finalmente tuve que dejarlo un poco abierto. Nunca se menciona si murió y de hecho Sakura sigue sanándolo… todo depende de la imaginación de ustedes.

¿Tomatazos? Háganmelos llegar.


End file.
